Bubbles and Boomer: Forbidden Love
by pancham 98
Summary: Boomer is a weak RRB who has a secret. He's in love with Bubbles, one of the PPGs. In these series of one-shots, Boomer slowly receives a change of heart towards Bubbles and her sisters.
1. Super Smash Bros

Bubbles and Boomer: Forbidden Love

Cast

Bubbles - Tara Strong  
Boomer - Rob Paulsen  
Blossom - Catherine Cavandi  
Buttercup - E.G. Daly  
Butch - Nancy Cartwright  
Brick - Kath Soucie  
Mojo Jojo -Roger L. Jackson  
Proffesor Utonium - Tom Kane  
Sedusa - Jennifer Hale

My name is Boomer. I'm a Rowdyruff Boy. The weak one, because I'm very sensitive. *sigh* Can I tell you a secret?  
I'm in love with Bubbles. You know, one of the Powerpuff Girls. Nobody, not even my brothers know about this.  
Well, Bubbles knows about this. It all started last Friday...

FRIDAY, JULY 16, 1999  
3:45 P.M.

I was at Townsville Park, crying my blue eyes out. Butch and Boomer made fun of me because I'm not good at Super  
Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. They even called me a cry baby. I was hurt. Yeah, you heard me, me, a Rowdyruff  
Boy, got his feelings hurt. It's not fair! *sobs*

Then, someone heard me crying. It was Bubbles. "Why you crying?" she asked me.  
"Like you care," I retorted. "Why do you anyway? We're arch enemies."  
"I care because I hate seeing people crying," said Bubbles. "What's wrong?"  
"Well, we just got the new Super Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo 64," I said. "And I keep losing every single  
time!"  
"Oh, well I guess you need some practice," said Bubbles.  
"You don't understand!" I yelled. "Butch and Brick keep making fun of me because I'm weak! I'm a loser! WAAAAAH!"  
"Don't cry," said Bubbles. "Listen, I get made fun of by Buttercup all the time. I just let it roll off my back, like the proffesor  
says."  
"But I'm also weak at fighting you girls," I said. "You defeated us by kissing us and causing us to be destroyed. *sniff*"

There was a pause for effect.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.  
"What?" said Bubbles.  
"I enjoyed that kiss," I said nervously. "I love you, Bubbles."  
Bubbles gasped.  
"Y-you do?" she asked.  
"I know, it's crazy!" I said quickly. "I'm sorry, but you're so caring and gentle. Like me."  
"Maybe so," said Bubbles. "But I have a hardcore side too."  
"Hardcore?" I repeated.  
"Hardcore..." she said with a smirk.  
"Can you teach me how to be hardcore?" I asked.  
"Sure," said Bubbles.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Not Wanted

FRIDAY, JULY 16, 1999

Bubbles took me to her house. Before we went in, I noticed a family next door was staring at us in a suspicious way.

"Uh, why are those guys staring at us that way?" I asked.

"Those are The Smiths," said Bubbles. "One night, we ruined their dinner party and they wanted revenge. They just got out of jail and the police are giving them one last chance to be nice of else they'll be escorted to out of town."

"How did you ruin their dinner?" I asked.

"That's another story," she said.

We went inside and there was Buttercup, hugging a blanket.

"I am a good fighter. I am a good fighter..." she whispered.

"Hi, Buttercup," I said.

"Aaahh!" Buttercup screamed. "What are you doing here? And how did you come back? We destroyed we by kissing."

"Well, someone, I don't remember who, revived me and my brothers and gave us cootie shots," I said. "By the way, I'm Bubbles' boyfriend now."

Buttercup gasped! She flew up to her room. Me and Bubbles followed her.

"Come back, Buttercup!" said Bubbles.

When we got to the bedroom, we couldn't find her. All we could see was Blossom, reading a book.

"Hi, Bubbles," she said. "Hi, Boomer. HUH!? Boomer!? How-?"

"Long story short," I said. "We came back to life by someone mysterious. Now I'm Bubbles' boyfriend."

Blossom couldn't believe it. I was worried. I gotta do something to act like a well behaved boy.

I took out some candy. "Jawbreaker, anyone?"

"No thanks," said Bubbles.

"I'm good," said Blossom.

"Have you seen Buttercup?" I asked.

Blossom points to the closet. I go over there and open it.

"Uh, Buttercup?"

"Go away, stupid Rowdyruff," she said.

"Listen," I said. "I may be a Rowdyruff, made of yucky stuff instead of the sugar, spice and everything nice stuff, but I'm not what I seem."

"Oh yeah?" she said. "A smelly RRB trying to be good? I'm not buying that!"

"FYI," I argued. "I'm not smelly! I happen to use deodorant. It makes my reputation seem good and pleasant."

"Do you really think I give a grog?" Buttercup argued.

"I assume that you're putting up a fight!" I yelled.

"So be it!" said Buttercup.

"NO!" shouted Bubbles and Blossom.

Me and Buttercup fought for about ten minutes, until I got a tooth punched out! I started to cry.

"Buttercup!" yelled Blossom. "You promised to stop knocking other people's teeth out!"

"Remember how much trouble you got into after that?" said Bubbles.

"Oh, shut up!" Buttercup shouted. "At least I defeated him."

"Fine!" I screamed. "I'll leave! I know when I'm not wanted! I'll just go home and be depressed and be picked on by my brothers!"

I started to leave. But Bubbles stopped me.

"No!" she said. "You can stay. Just behave yourself, and things will turn out fine."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive," she said. "Wanna play on the Nintendo? We got a lot of games."

"Uh... sure," I said, smiling.

Boy, if I'm gonna stay at the Powerpuff Girls' house, I need to learn how to get along with Buttercup.


	3. Pokémon

SATURDAY, JULY 17, 1999

9:30 A.M.

The next day, me and Bubbles sat in front of the T.V., watching Pokémon and eating cereal.

"It's not fair," I said. "Buttercup doesn't trust me. My brothers think I'm a loser. *sigh* Why do I even exist?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Boomer," said Bubbles.

"At least you're being nice to me," I said with a smile.

"Oh, Boomer," she said. "I could just kiss you. But I can't. It'll destroy you again."

"Don't worry," I said. "I had cootie shots. You can kiss me."

And that's what she did. Suddenly, I felt a warm and toasty feeling inside of me.

"I... I love you, Bubbles," I said.

"I love you too," said Bubbles.

"AAAHH!" Buttercup screamed. "Why did you do that!?"

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"The whole time," said Buttercup. "Besides, I never miss an episode of Pokémon. That Misty is really my kind of person."

"What about Ash Ketchum?" I asked. "He's pretty cool."

"No way!" said Buttercup. "He's so dense! He'll never become a master."

"He will so!" I argued. "Just you wait!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" said Bubbles. "You two need to get along."

"But he's a villain," said Buttercup. "And villains are stupid!"

"I am not stupid!" I yelled.

"What's going on?"

Professor Utonium came into the room with waffles.

"Buttercup, are you starting a fight again?"

"Yes..." said Buttercup, lowering her head.

"Just because Boomer is a Rowdyruff, doesn't mean he can change. Give him a chance."

"Okay..."

"Now, as you know, The Smith Family just got out of jail, and they wanna make up for what they did to us a year ago. They're inviting us to their house for dinner. So, let's not ruin it this time."

"Why should we trust them?" asked Buttercup.

"I don't know, but whatever they're up to, we should be prepared," said The Professor.

"Can I come too?" I asked.

"I don't know, Boomer," said Bubbles. "I don't know how they'll feel about a Rowdyruff Boy..."

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll behave. I promise."

What will the Smiths have in store for the girls and Boomer?


	4. The Harmony Bunnies

SATURDAY, JULY 17, 1999

12:05 P.M.

There was a huge hard knock on the door. Blossom looked through the view hole on the door.

"Boomer," she whispered. "It's your brothers."

"Eek!" I screamed quietly. "Tell them I'm not here!" I flew away as fast as I could to hide.

Blossom opened the door. There they were. Butch and Brick. They didn't look happy.

"Where's our brother!?" yelled Brick.

"Huh?" said Blossom.

"Where's Boomer!?" yelled Butch. "Spill the beans!"

"I'm not gonna tell you," Blossom said.

"Why not?" said Brick.

"Because all you do is abuse him and make him sad," said Blossom.

"Grrr! Tell us where Boomer is or we will pulverize you!" shouted Brick.

Blossom sighed. "Okay, Boomer. The jig is up. Go see your brothers."

Well, here goes nothing. I flew from my hiding spot and stand before my mean brothers.

"What do you guys want?" I said.

"We want ya to come home," said Butch.

"Why? So you can be mean to me even more?" I retorted. "No flipping way!"

"Hey! What happened to your hair?" asked Brick.

Oh yeah. Bubbles gave me a new hair style. My hair used to be long and spiky on each end like a wings haircut. Now it's short and in a neat curved fashion like Bubbles' pigtails.

"Bubbles gave me a haircut," I said. "And I like it. Anyway, why do you care?"

"Uhh... we don't, okay?" said Brick.

"I'm not coming home," I said. "I'm staying here with my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" My brothers reacted.

"That's right, I said it. Bubbles is now my girlfriend."

"Nooo!" My brothers screamed.

"That's it!" yelled Butch. "You're out of the team! Don't even bother flying back to us when that Powerpuff breaks your heart."

I blew a raspberry at them before they flew away. I started to cry again.

"Those idiots! I hate them!" I yelled.

Then, Bubbles came down in a bunny suit, holding a goody box.

"Boomer, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It was my brothers," I said. "They kicked me out of the team because I'm in love with you. Well forget them. I don't need them."

Bubbles gave me a hug. "You're going to be okay, Boomer."

"Why are you wearing that bunny costume?" I asked.

"I'm being my alter ego, Harmony Bunny," she said.

"Harmony Bunny?"

"Inspired by my favorite manga, Bunny Bunny and Friend. Here, take a look."

Bubbles gave me a book of Bunny Bunny. Oh my gosh! It's so cute! Good thing my brothers aren't here to hear me admit that.

"Oh man, that's adorable!" I said. "Can I dress up too?"

"Sure," said Bubbles. "I have an extra bunny suit."

Bubbles then flew to her room and brings me the Bunny costume. It fits me!

"We once tried to be different heroes with better attitudes," said Bubbles.

"How did that work out?" I asked.

"Not good," said Bubbles. "We weren't that as good than being Powerpuff Girls."

"Ah, I get it," I said. "Being yourself is the right thing."

Bubbles kissed me. Then, for the very first time, I kissed her! Eep! It was wonderful!

Suddenly, Buttercup screamed! Obviously, she saw us kissing.

"Professor! Boomer kissed Bubbles!"

"Calm down," said Bubbles. "You got to accept that Boomer is a changed boy."

"Please, Buttercup," I pleaded. "Give me a chance. I love Bubbles very much."

"No way!" said Buttercup. "You're a Rowdyruff and all Rowdyruffs aren't to be trusted!"

"You leave me alone!" I yelled. "I love Bubbles with my heart and soul. Yeah, that's right. I, a Rowdyruff Boy, have a heart!"

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Buttercup. "Why don't you go to -?"

"BUTTERCUP!"

"Oh, hi, Professor," said Buttercup.

"I thought I told you to be nice to Boomer," said the Professor.

"I uh..."

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to ground you for a few days."

"Aww man!"

I started to cry again. But as always, Bubbles cheered me up.

"Come on," said Bubbles. "We're having your favorite food for lunch. Burritos!"

"Yes!" I said with a fist bump.


	5. Boomer-vicious

SUNDAY, JULY 18th, 1999

10:00 A.M.

"GRRRR!" I growled. I was in the PPG's room, punching Buttercup's Fuzzy Lumpkins punching bag. I was mad  
at my brothers as usual.  
"It's not fair!" I yelled. "I'm just as tough and strong and mean as Brick and Butch! But they think it's  
bull! They treat me like a baby loser! Oooh, I'll show them! I'll prove that I can be HARDCORE!"  
"HEY!" said Buttercup, coming in the room. "Who told you that it was okay for you to use my Fuzzy Lumpkins  
punching bag?"  
"Look, Buttercup," I said, angrily. "You got me at a bad time. I'm really ticked off at my brothers right now,  
and I want revenge."  
"That doesn't answer my question," said Buttercup.  
"Tough," I said. "Just leave me alone." I flew out of the room.

I flew into the living room where Bubbles was watching a show on Cartoon Network.  
"Hi, Bubbles," I said.  
"Boomer? Are you okay?" she asked.  
"No," I said. "I want revenge on my brothers. I wanna be hardcore."  
"You came to the right Powerpuff for that," Bubbles said with a wink.  
"Huh?" I said. "But you're cute and bubbly."  
"Maybe so," she said. "But I can be really tough when you press my buttons."  
"Woah! Can you teach me how to be hardcore, then?"  
"Sure. Follow me to the lab."

Bubbles took me to the Professor's lab and showed me the battle simulator.  
"This helps me and the girls train to fight enemies and monsters," said Bubbles. "Best thing is,  
the Danger Level goes up to 11."  
"Ah, the ol' going up to 11 thing," I said. "Well, turn it up to 11, I'm ready to become hardcore!"  
"Now you're talkin'!" said Bubbles, giving me a hi-five.

I went inside the simulator and Bubbles turns the level up to 11.  
"Ready, Boomer?" said Bubbles.  
"MISSION BEGIN!" I said.

Suddenly, I was in a firey scenerio with monsters everywhere. Right away, I was getting clobbered.  
"Oh yeah!?" I yelled at the monsters. "Come over here and say that!"  
I flew right at a monster and tried to punch out its teeth. Dang it! I missed!  
POW!  
"Don't give up, Boomer!" said Bubbles.

Suddenly, voices echoed in my head.  
*Boomer sucks at Smash Bros.* Brick's voice said.  
*Cry Baby!* Butch's voice said  
*Stupid Smelly Rowdyruff!* Buttercup's voice said.

Thinking of those remarks made me LIVID! I couldn't take it any longer!  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed loudly as I kicked all the monsters' butts.

PUNCH! POW! BANG! ZOOM!

"Go, Boomer, go!" said Bubbles.

Finally, I killed all the monsters!

"YEAH!" I screamed. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?"

Bubbles was speechless.  
"Wow," she said.  
"Well?" I said, coming out of the simulator.  
"I couldn't done it better," said Bubbles. "You're hardcore."  
"Yes!" I yelled. "Now to give my brothers sweet revenge. PAYBACK TIME!"  
I flew out of the house to find my brothers.  
"Boomer, no!" Bubbles yelled. "Come back here!"

10:38 A.M.

I found my brothers drawing grafiti on a building wall. Time to feed them  
their medicine.

"HEY!" I yelled.  
Brick and Butch turned around, surprised to see me.  
"What are you doing here?" they said.  
I walked up to them and punched them in the mouth!  
"OWW!" they yelled.  
"What the heck!?" said Butch.  
I started to beat the heck out of my brothers.

"Jeez Louise, Boomer!" said Brick. "Have mercy!"  
"Mercy? Ha! Mercy is for the weak, jerk!" I yelled.

"Boomer!" yelled the Powerpuffs, flying over to me.  
"What are ya doing?" said Buttercup. "Have you lost your mind?"  
"Yeah," said Brick and Butch.  
"This isn't the Boomer we know!" said Butch.  
"The Boomer you knew is gone! I'M HARDCORE NOW!" I screamed.

"STOP IT!" yelled Bubbles. She flew to me, grabbed me, and calmed me down.  
"Boomer," she said. "You made your point. Let's just go home and we'll talk about this."  
"B-but," I stammered. "You told me I was hardcore! You taught me!"  
"WHAT!?" said Blossom and Buttercup.  
"Bubbles, you didn't!" said Buttercup.  
"He was ticked off at his brothers," said Bubbles. "I had to help him."  
"That wasn't the Powerpuff way!" said Blossom.  
"It was more like the Rowdyruff way," said Brick.

I sighed sadly.  
"How else can I show how angry I am at my brothers?" I asked.  
"We'll discuss that later," said Bubbles as we flew away.  
"We'll get you for this, Boomer!" yelled Butch.  
"Are you crazy!?" said Brick. "We can't go near him. He's dangerous!"


	6. The Taming of Princess Morebucks

LATER THAT DAY

"Now, deep breaths, Boomer," Bubbles told me as I tried  
to calm down.

"That wasn't cool, Boomer," said Blossom. "You shouldn't  
have hurt your brothers like that."

"Well, how else can I make them feel my pain?" I argued.

"You don't need to," said Blossom. "Look, you shouldn't let  
anger control you."

I started to cry a little. "B-but my brothers... they hate me  
because of everything."

"Don't let them bother you, Boom," said Buttercup. "I'll take care of  
them."

"Oh no you won't!" Blossom stopped Buttercup from flying to the  
Rowdyruff hideout.

"Thanks anyway, Buttercup," I said. "But right now, I just need  
time with myself."

I walked into the Utonium house and into the living room couch.  
I turned on the TV to Kids WB, showing an Animaniacs rerun.

Monday, July 19th, 1999

I felt much better the next day. Me and the girls decided  
to hit the arcade at the Townsville Mall.

While walking downtown, we were stopped by a familiar someone.  
Someone that the Powerpuffs had to put up with several times.

"Hey, Powerpuffs!"

It was Princess Morebucks! The brattiest spoiled-rich girl  
in Townsville. The girls told me all about her.

"Out of our way, Morebucks!" threatend Buttercup. "Or I'll  
give you a knuckle sandwich with jelly."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," retorted the bratty princess. "You  
girls are scum. And who's the smelly boy?"

"Hey! You take that back!" I shouted. "My name's Boomer, and I'm  
a Rowdyruff Boy. I was made to destroy the girls, but I had a change  
of heart."

"Don't care, talk to the hand," said Morebucks, holding her hand  
at me.

"What the heck is your problem, Princess?" I asked, losing patience  
with her.

"I wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl, but they won't let me be in their  
team!"

"Are you made of sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical X?" I  
asked.

"No, if that's any of your business," said Morebucks.

"Well, you probably don't have Krypton powers either, so you're  
no superhero."

"I can be whatever I want! Daddy said so! Plus he gives me money  
whenever I feel miserable."

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said. "Your daddy gives you money whenever you  
throw tantrums? That's not the way things work!"

"How should you know?!" argued Morebucks. "You don't know my daddy!"

"Well, you're nothing but a SPOILED BRAT!" I shouted.

The princess hung her head in sadness.

"It's not fair! No one wants to be my friend! That's why I wanted  
to be a Powerpuff Girl."

That made us speechless for a minute.

"W-why didn't you tell us you needed friends? We could've been  
your friend," said Blossom.

"What!?" Buttercup reacted. "Are you crazy, Blossom?!"

"Ssh!" shushed Blossom. "Is this how you really feel, Princess?"

"Yes," said Morebucks, sadly.

"Well, we can always start over," I told the princess. "It's  
not too late."

"You sure?" asked Morebucks.

"Of course," I said. "I was once a villain, too. Now, I've changed.  
And I am now Bubbles' boyfriend."

"R-really?"

"Don't laugh, please," I begged.

"I wasn't," said Morebucks. "You actually look perfect for  
Bubbles."

"It's the blonde hair and the blue eyes, right?"

"Well, that and your personality."

I blushed.

"Powerpuff Girls... do you wanna be friends with me?" asked Morebucks.

The girls, even Buttercup, smiled.

"Aw, okay, why not?" said Buttercup.

"How about you, Boomer?"

"Sure, Princess," I said.

"Please, it's Joanie."

The former bratty princess then gave us a group hug.

"One more thing: can I still be a Powerpuff Princess? Just for  
fun, I mean."

"Eh, why not?" said Bubbles. "I think it's cute."

"Thank you so much, Powerpuffs! You too, Boomer the Rowdyruff!  
I promise, no more rotteness to anyone."


End file.
